LOVE DANGEROUS
by YouraBlood
Summary: Chanyeol ? Chanlie ? siapa yang aku pilih.. bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih salah satunya ? karena.. mereka berdua mempunyai rahasia yang tidak bisa kuselami


Author : YouraBlood

cast :

* Chanbaek

Main cast :

* member EXO

* member TVXQ

Rate : T mau ke M entar aja ^^

genre : Romance , angst

warning :

\- BOY X BOY

alur gaje, typo

don't like klik close tab and out ^^

* * *

BRUKKKK…

Buku buku berjatuhan dari tangan mungil yang putih mulus , dengan mempoutkan bibir nya dia "namja" itu mengambil buku yang jatuh sambil menyumpah nyumpah berbanding terbalik dengan tampang nya yang sangat imut

Naas sekali nasip nya saat dia selesai mengambil buku yang jatuh dari belakang dia ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sangat dia kenal

"YA! chanyeol phaboya! Teriaknya dengan suara melengking sambil melotot ke arah orang yang menabraknya , sosok tinggi yang tampang nya sangat menyebalkan menurut nya

Sosok yang bernama chanyeol hanya tersenyum .. anii lebih tepatnya seringai dibibirnya "Maaf pendek aku tidak melihatmu, bye " ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi seolah tidak merasa bersalah

Dia yang disebut pendek hanya bisa menghela napas dan melihat kearah buku yang berjatuhan dengan pasrah , diambil nya buku satu persatu

"Mau ku bantu " sepasang tangan terulur membantu mengambil buku buku itu , dia mendongak , matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat terang yang jernih

"Gumawo Chanlie "sahutnya lirih sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah muda dipipinya

Orang yang bernama Chanlie hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si "pendek" didepan nya menurutnya sosok satu ini sangat imut

"cheonmaneyo Baekhyun ~a " sambil mengusap usap rambut namja imut didepan nya itu

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa membedakan ku dengan chanyeol ?" Tanya Chanlie penasaran

Dia sangat heran mengapa namja imut ini selalu bisa membedakan nya dengan chanyeol yang notabene adalah kembaran nya

"Karena dia namja bodoh dan kau tidak, kau sangat baik hati dan dia tidak dan juga warna matamu coklat terang dia coklat gelap " jawabnya lantang

"Hahahhahahahaha Baekhyun~a kau lucu sekali " senyum nya tiba tiba lenyap dari bibirnya

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membungkuk sejajarkan bibir nya dengan telinga si namja imut yang dipanggil baekhyun itu

 **"I was too dangerous , but I'll make sure you are my heroin , before it 's too late stay away from me"**

"Bye Baekhyun~a"

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

DEEEGGG…

Jantungku berdetak cepat karena bisikan namja yang bernama Chanlie , dia melambaikan tangan nya pergi tanpa melihat kearah ku lagi. Wajahku serasa panas

 _"apa ini … dia hanya kembaran si bodoh itu kenapa jantung ku serasa akan meledak , dan apa arti yang dia bisikan padaku ? "_ Kuakui dia itu sangatlah berbeda dengan kembaran nya , bagiku dia sangat baik , suka membantu orang , bahkan setiap hari nya surat cinta pasti ada didalam locker nya , dia sering menolak para yeoja yang menyatakan cinta dengan halus , tidak pernah dia berlaku kasar pada siapapun , berbanding terbalik dengan chanyeol kembaranya

Aku bergegas pergi ke ruang dosen untuk meletakan buku buku para mahasiswa ke meja Dosen ku Kuedarkan pandangan ku mencari tempat duduk dosen ku , akhirnya kutemukan meja yang ber name tag Park Yoochun dan menaruh buku buku disana ,Saat aku berbalik dan ingin keluar dari ruang dosen , aku melihat ruangan penyimpanan berkas terbuka dan terdengar suara aneh dari situ

"sss….ahhh..yeolieehhhhhh"

Aku penasaran dengan suara suara itu , dengan pelan pelan aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan melihat nya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka

Aku melihat namja yang bernama chanyeol tadi sedang berciuman hebat dengan salah satu dosen di universitasku , kalau tidak salah namanya Do Kyungsoo, aku terkesiap melihat kelakuan mereka dan berusaha tidak bersuara lalu lari dari situ

Hoss,,hoss,,,hoss "aduh capek nya " aku bernapas tersenggal senggal , tanpa kusadari aku berlari sampai ke atap

Tes…tess…tess

"YA! Apa apaan ini kenapa air mataku mengalir , kenapa !"

 _Kenapa hatiku sangat sakit , dia chanyeol , seseorang yang sangat kubenci , dia itu bodoh , seenaknya , dan menyebalkan_

"aku .. membencimu .. chanyeol "

 **At this time**

 **I began to understand**

 **if you already have heart** **but ..**

 **you have to destroy him with so deep**

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Aku .. membencimu .. Chanyeol "

Aku berhenti membuka pintu atap , tubuhku membeku mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan

Dia membenciku ?

Baekhyun membenciku ?

Tubuhku lemas tanpa sadar aku terduduk di balik pintu atap

 **Flashback**

"Ayolah yeollie , sekali saja , aku minta kau mencium ku , lagipula kita kan pernah berhubungan , walau aku adalah mantanmu , tapi aku ingin mencium mu sekali saja , ne .. ne.. ne "

"aniya kyungsoo , walau kau adalah mantanku kau juga dosen ku aku tidak mau mengambil resiko , lagipula sekarang aku sudah tidak punya rasa apapun pada mu lagi , aku sudah mencintai seseorang " Ujarku menolak nya dengan halus

"ayolah yeollie sekaliiii saja eoh , setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi .." dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang tidak bisa kutolak

"arraseo .." aku meraih tangan nya dan menariknya ke dalam pintu ruangan berkas yang sedikit terbuka dan mulai menciumnya Walau kita sudah 1 tahun putus tetapi rasa itu masih tetap ada , dan tanpa kusadari aku menikmatinya Samar samar aku mendengar suara orang terkesiap , aku melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut , lalu dia pergi berlari dan aku mengejarnya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kyungso yang marah karena ciuman nya terlepas .

 **Flashback end**

"Baekhyun~a..saranghae " lirihku .. Ya aku sudah lama mencintai nya , bahkan sebelum dia menyadari aku ada , aku selama ini selalu diam diam memperhatikan nya , menggoda nya , membuat dia kesal padaku sehingga dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang imut itu , dan salah satu kelebihan nya dia selalu bisa membedakan aku dengan Chanlie Aku tau dia menyukai chanlie , chanlie selalu berada diatasku , entah dari kasih sayang umma dan appa maupun di mata para dosen , tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah merasa iri dengan nya namun hanya karena baekhyun lah yang membuatku ingin tidak mau kalah dari chanlie . Sekarang dia pasti shock melihat kejadian tadi , aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi mendengar dia bilang dia membenciku.

Aku hanya menatap punggung baekhyun dari balik pintu dan tersenyum miris

 **I'm sorry, I say as I hold onto you**

 **Don't go far away,**

 **I call out to you**

 **In the sadness that I can't ever see again**

 **Tears fall again**

 **to be continew**

bagi yang mau review monggo ^^


End file.
